


Only One Beast, Only One Sorrow, Only One Joy

by EldritchMachine



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchMachine/pseuds/EldritchMachine
Summary: Even though he still denies Genichiro his immortal oath, Kuro doesn't wish him ill. Errant and purposeless now, there is no home that they can return to. The bonds between them, though... Are they really beyond recover? Kuro may be open to extend his hand to him, but only if he is able to play by his rules.(Or, a canon divergent, almost pwp where Kuro welcomes Genichiro into having a threesome with him and Wolf.)
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Kuro | The Divine Heir, Kuro | The Divine Heir/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Only One Beast, Only One Sorrow, Only One Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a canon divergent story, in which neither Wolf nor Genichiro could get hold of their respective Mortal Blades before the shogunate fell over Ashina. Thus, Wolf has no other choice than to take Kuro and escape with him before reaching any of the canon endings. Genichiro tries to fight back but can't, of course, and yet he cannot die either, due to the effect of the Rejuvenating Waters still running through his body. At some point, then, he goes after them, to insist yet once more for Kuro to turn him into his oathbound too, and with such power try to gain Ashina back.
> 
> Yes. All this set up is just to justify some porn. This contains Wolf/Kuro + Genichiro/Kuro, with a certain focus "plot"-wise on the latter (although Kuro clearly has a bias towards Wolf). Please, don't expect any actual plot, though, as this is a 100% self-indulgent scenario that only exists for the purpose of being horny.
> 
> ...Enjoy? orz

It is highly curious, and certainly awe-inspiring, how the skin swells and tenses under his hand, stretching and closing, doing by itself and in a matter of minutes what should take, under normal conditions, its fair share of time. Still, Kuro slides his hand, in company of a damp cloth and in a gentle motion, to wipe the dried blood and the remnants of dirt and dust. The wounds are healing themselves in front of his own eyes, and thus to preoccupy himself with them would be pointless, but he can still do the decent thing to do- That is, to provide his _guest_ with basic care and a shelter to see to his recovery.

Genichiro looks at him in silence, letting him work, his frown deep and his eyes dark.

The calm between them, of course, can only last for so long.

"Why do you still inconvenience yourself with this, Divine Heir?" Genichiro asks, his voice as full of quiet fury as it always is. "Wouldn't it please you if I were to finally perish in battle?"

His motions halting to a stop, Kuro lets out a soft sigh, not above of making evident how tired he is of maintaining the same discussion every time they cross paths, every time Genichiro ends up at the door of the temple, seeking for a fight or for a truce. He doesn't even ask anymore how does he manage to get into such a sore state, who are the enemies he keeps fighting with.

"I don't wish you dead, Lord Genichiro, and you know this," he still says, as he always does, even though his words fall on ears that refuse to listen.

Kuro's words are not insincere, but, for some reason, a reason he may understand but not sympathize with, Genichiro looks at him with inflamed anger, ire slowly overwhelming the feigned dignity of his facial expression and his stiff body.

"I'm dying, Divine Heir."

There is as much poison on his voice as there is contained despair. Kuro forces himself, as best as he can, to not fall into such an easy trap- He still feels compassion towards him, still has to dig his nails into the inside of his fist at hearing such words, but his resolve is stronger, his purpose bigger than personal revenge.

"Without your oath, I will die sooner than later. And yet, you continue to choose to see what is left of Ashina turn to ashes before sharing the burden of your heritage with those who can make good use of it." Genichiro doesn't raise his tone, but the fury on his words is still tangible.

Kuro shakes his head without hesitation.

"...You still don't understand, Lord Genichiro."

As soon as the words leave his lips, Genichiro's hand moves in a swift motion, his rough palm pressing effortlessly against Kuro's mouth in a hostile attempt to silence him.

"Cease with your mockery at once. I am no lord any longer," he says. His hold is not particularly forceful, but his fingers are big enough to cup Kuro's jaw entirely, and to keep with ease his grasp on him as he leans forward, perhaps trying to loom over his much smaller frame in a threatening attempt.

Kuro, however, only looks up at him, his eyes impassive, his gaze stern, and definitely not as startled as Genichiro may have hoped.

It is only then, after spitting his anger to no satisfactory response, that Genichiro seems to notice what he has done, how far he has let himself lose control over his own anger. And, although he doesn't move his hand, nor his eyes seem less turbulent, there is a certain shift on his stance, as if he is actually able to notice that going this far is not going to amount to any kind of resolution.

Some time ago, Kuro would have recoiled in perhaps not fear, but certainly wariness. Now, and although it was surely an unexpected move, he only feels as if he dealing with a bad-tempered child. It is not out of disrespect for him, of course, but he has long since decided that he won't fall for such unsophisticated techniques. Even if it was not his intention for Genichiro to feel insulted, he won't apologize.

Gently, Kuro lifts his hand to hook his own fingers on Genichiro's, pushing them down and away from his lips. Genichiro doesn't offer resistance to his soft movement, and it is not a surprise- If Kuro can allow himself to feel something, it is relief for the fact that his serene stance has diffused somehow the tension between them. At least a bit. Just a bit.

"What you wish for is senseless now," he says, his voice calm, careful.

" _Senseless?_ " It still seems to reach Genichiro's ears in the wrong way, but his words, at least, are disdainful instead of enraged. "Are you trying to impart wise lessons to me now, Divine Heir? After you and your dog escaped like scoundrels and brought the fall of your own people?"

His eyes are so dark, and so tired. The eyes of a man with no other purpose than to reclaim a retribution that he is not strong enough to see through. And he may damn his own soft heart for it, but Kuro cannot force down the compassion he feels for him. Even after everything that happened between them, even after the wounds and the hurt, even after his scalding words and his ferocious contempt- Even after all of that, Kuro still finds that he doesn't hold that big of a grudge towards him, especially now, especially when he can see how far down he has fallen into such a pointless battle. Things would have been different, perhaps, if Wolf had fell by his hand that fatal night on the silvergrass field- Things would have been so very different, and the mere thought of such a scenario brings a violent tremor to the pit of his stomach- But they weren't. They weren't. None of them could bring the other down, even if they tried. And they tried, they all tried, they all were prepared for the consequences if they succeeded. But it just wasn't meant to be. They are condemned to roam incessantly now, to dwell endlessly on their mistakes and their faults.

"Don't lie to yourself. You know there was nothing that could have prevented this," he says after a moment, his tone soft, but his words harsh on their sincerity. He may be unable to push back the clemency from his thoughts, but Kuro knows that being gentler than this won't take him anywhere with Genichiro.

At this, Genichiro seems aggravated again, but, instead of trying to physically silence him, his hand cups the back of his neck this time, the touch as unexpected as the one before, only much warmer and, oddly, almost devoid of any threatening intentions.

" _You and I_ could have prevented it. _We_ could have made Ashina thrive and rise above her enemies. I would have pledge loyalty to you, if only you were loyal enough to your homeland," Genichiro says, looming over him again, guiding Kuro's head slightly backwards to keep their eyes interlocked.

This, Kuro is less sure how to deal with. They just don't agree about what loyalty means. They never had. To bring it up now... It is as meaningless as any other discussion they ever had, but it is certainly a different approach. Still, he reaches for Genichiro's hand once more- Trying to intimidate him in a physical manner won't make him budge, and Kuro thought it had been made quite clear just a moment ago.

However, as his small hand curls around Genichiro's wrist, he finds his hold doesn't relent this time. In fact, his coarse fingers do the exact opposite, digging softly into his skin, sliding into the collar of his robes. It is definitely more startling than the roughness from before, and Kuro feels his face burn with unwelcomed heat.

" _What_ are you doing?" he asks, trying to get away from him without losing his dignified composure, even if it would be a complete effortless task for Genichiro to pin him down if he actually wishes to do so. (Kuro hopes he is not up for it, because he is not in the mood to witness _another_ purposeless fight.)

"Why so skittish, Divine Heir? You used to like to be touched like this, when your dog wasn't at your feet to please you."

Kuro frowns. Is it really there where he wants to lead the argument? He has some nerve to bring that up now, although, in retrospective, it shouldn't be as much of a startle- Genichiro's persistence, and the way he keeps finding new angles to try to tip the scale to his own side, are almost admirable. Almost.

"That- Don't feign it was something that it wasn't," Kuro says, his voice calm, the heat on his face receding after the surprise of the first moment. "I was lonely, and you wanted to gain my favour for yourself. That's all it happened."

"...Don't lie to yourself," Genichiro says, his words a clear taunt, even as he retrieves his hand.

It isn't necessarily a lie. It may not be also the entire truth, but he had always known the intentions behind Genichiro's nightly visits when he was at his mercy in a desolated tower of the castle. To say now that he was unwilling would be dishonest, but there is no love lost between them, and never had been. They may have shared certain kind of intimacy, but there weren't hidden meanings behind it. Or so he thinks.

"Fortunately for the both of us, I do have Wolf in my company now," Kuro says.

He realizes, immediately after, that it is not the most appropriate thing to say if he wants for their conversation to remain as civil as possible, but the words almost escaped out of his lips before he could think twice about them. And, of course, they provoke the expected effect.

"Is there anything else you will refuse to me, and yet share with that mongrel, Divine Heir?" Genichiro spits these last two words as if they were venom.

Although he doesn't feel strongly about the way Genichiro keeps referring to him in that manner- he doesn't have a single memory of him spelling his name even once in the long time they have known each other- he is getting tired and irritated about his constant demeaning when he talks about Wolf, which has been increasing more and more lately. However-

However, his protest dies on his throat before he can voice it. Genichiro, he... He actually feels a certain way about this, doesn't he? What Kuro thought it was just another provocation on his attempt to make him lose his temper... It may actually be so, but there is something behind it. Something else. Something that he wasn't attentive enough to notice before.

Kuro looks up at him in silence for a moment, and then offers him the softest hint of a smile.

"Your resentment is misplaced, Lord Genichiro. I cannot have you under the immortal oath. That is final, no matter how much you insist." Frowning, Genichiro opens his mouth to retort, but Kuro stops him with a gesture of his hand. "Nevertheless, I wouldn't mind welcoming you into this temple- or into _my quarters_ , if such is your desire." He pauses for a second, and then adds, "If it isn't too much of a trouble for Wolf, of course."

The silence between them extends for a long moment, in which they only look at each other. Genichiro frowns, opens his mouth, closes it again, and then frowns some more.

"...That is the only thing you can offer me, Divine Heir? The leftovers of your attention?" He finally asks.

Kuro looks at him for an instant. Genichiro's voice was tinted with anger, but there is certain... bewilderment on his eyes. Is he surprised about Kuro being able to read him better than he expected? Or is he puzzled at his own thoughts? It is certain that he still has so much anger inside of him, and Kuro understands, he truly does, at least in some way. But he wishes he could do something else with it than just permanently sulk and bite at the hand that wants to help him.

"The door to my quarters will remain open at night," Kuro says, his words quite gentle, devoid of any defiance. He won't go soft on Genichiro now, but his invitation is genuine.

However, and after looking at him with clear mistrust on his face, Genichiro takes some distance from him, backing away from Kuro's personal space.

"I don't need your pity," he says, bitterly.

Kuro only gazes at him in silence and offers him a small, but sincere smile. It's better if he doesn't answer to that.

  


* * *

  


Hair still damp and skin soft and flushed from the springs, Kuro walks the corridor of the temple towards the depths of the old building, dimly illuminated by the gentle flames of the candles. A few steps behind, Wolf follows his pace, his presence almost completely silent in the warm night.

The temple, tucked into the mountainous lands that surround Ashina, was completely deserted when they arrived months ago. An odd occurrence, since it isa sizable collection of buildings, seemingly in good shape. No traces of the war, no indication of any kind that this hidden, remote place was ever hit by outside forces. And yet... There was no one there. And no one ever appeared after Kuro decided that it was a good place to make their own, at least temporarily. No one except Genichiro, of course, who collapsed under the wooden gates one day, his body tinted with blood and his skin split open almost entirely, and who had been found by a more than alarmed Kuro. As relieved as he was cautious, Kuro hadn't been able to deny him in such a state, which proved to be a mistake as soon as he was strong enough to keep himself up again- As much as themselves were, Genichiro was still around, still unable to die by conventional methods, and thus, when he resorted to aggression, Kuro had to let Wolf strike him down and chase him out of their hideout.

His next visit was much more civil, although it took Kuro a while to convince himself to let him in, but their discussion still didn't amount to anything, and it never did in any of his subsequent ones. These days, he has mostly desisted from the forceful approach, yet it is not always the case. Kuro has tried to be understanding, even if it is quite difficult most of the time- Genichiro is never going to give up, not at least until he is actually dead, but he won't budge either, and that he knows with certainty. However, what he has come to conclude is that he has been quite stubborn on his own attitude too.

Kuro is not delusional. He knows Genichiro won't stop, whatever he does. But, perhaps, he can show Genichiro that, if he wishes so, Kuro is not opposed to give him a place to belong to.

If he is able to _behave_ , of course.

The room Kuro has taken as his personal quarters is quite bare, as is the rest of the building, but he has become accustomed to it, even more than he thought he would. It opens to a lovely view of the ridged landscape, and it is favoured by sunlight during the day, and the starry sky at night. Wolf hadn't bothered to find a place for himself, at first for safety reasons, and then... Well, after Kuro felt bold enough to let him know that both his quarters _and_ his bed were open for him, it just wasn't necessary at all.

Wolf moves swiftly through the darkness to kneel before the tall wooden stand and lit the oil lamp with quick hands. Kuro follows him at a more leisurely pace, kneeling behind him as the warm light floods their surroundings. He is considerate enough to wait for Wolf to finish with his task, but, as soon as he notices that his hands are idle once more, Kuro hooks his small fingers on the loose neck of his robes and tugs the fabric downwards. Wolf's back is strong and bears the evidence of countless battles, and Kuro kisses softly the warm spot just between his shoulders as he helps him get rid of the top half of his garments.

He doesn't feel particularly guilty about this, but there is a certain pull in the back of Kuro's mind that leads him to be even more tender with Wolf than he usually is. He has accepted his plan with enviable graciousness, even if Kuro knows well what he must be actually thinking about it.

As he rests his cheek over his warm, scarred back, Kuro lifts a hand to gently caress the fastenings of Wolf's prosthetic arm- that he had curiously not shed before their bath, as he usually does.

"Do you wish for me to help you with it?" Kuro asks, his fingertips tracing the metallic edges of the artificial member.

"Not this night," Wolf says.

Ah. He understands now.

"Are you too wary of this?" Kuro looks up at him with soft eyes.

Wolf remains silent for an instant, and Kuro wonders how much he is refraining himself from voicing his concerns. However, after a moment passes, he takes Kuro's hand on his and guides it to his mouth, to press his lips against the small fingers, the gesture almost reverent.

"I'll do as you wish, my lord. I will remain alert for your safety."

It is the same response that he had obtained on their previous conversation about this. Thus, knowing he is not going to get anything else, Kuro smiles at him, his expression sweet and grateful, and circles him on the floor to let himself fall into his arms.

"You are _so good_ to me, my Wolf."

It is always so easy to fall into the spell of Wolf's hands. After all, Wolf's skin, and the warmth of his body, are the closest he has to a home. The gunpowdery scent of his hair and the devoution of his fingers over Kuro's skin never fail to awake everything on him, from the deepest affection on the center of his chest, to the boiling heat in his lower belly, that asks with urgency for more. More of his hands, more of him.

Wolf still hasn't left behind his overly respectful manners, but Kuro takes his time to always remind him that this is something he deeply wishes for, perhaps the only thing he wishes for, now and after everything. Thus, and even if Kuro sees the hesitation on his eyes just before he guides his hands towards himself, Wolf complies with it and surrounds him with his arms, kisses his hair and his face, caresses his skin with a fervor that makes Kuro's head dizzy with want. He even finds the cold, odd touch of the prosthetic fingers to be quite delightful against his heated body, and he intently leads that hand underneath his own disarranged robes and to the inside of his soft thighs.

Kuro has not abandoned his determinations- he still thinks about returning to Ashina someday to finish what they started, someday after the war is forgotten, but the small peace he has found with Wolf here in this abandoned corner of the world takes hold of him so heavily sometimes, that he wishes they can remain entangled on it forever.

And his head is so full of bliss and heat already, that he looks up at Wolf with a confused gaze when he abruptly ceases his motions and gently pushes him away- just a little, but enough for Kuro to begin to miss the feeling of their skin pressed against each other.

"Wolf?" He asks in a murmur.

But Wolf is frowning, and not looking at him, but at the sliding doors that lead out of the room and into the rugged courtyard.

Oh.

He wouldn't want to admit that his mind is so feeble against Wolf's attentions that he almost forgot about it, but, well. Perhaps it is.

Unraveling himself from Wolf's arms- and although he notices how Wolf's hands seem to hesitate about letting him go- Kuro tidies his robes just the slightest bit and stands up, approaching the door and slowly sliding it open. The night seems quiet and solitary at first glance, but Kuro steps out to the veranda.

"...Were you planning to just _spy_ from there?" He asks.

Perched against the side of the building, Genichiro returns his gaze in silence. His frown is as deep as it always is, but he seems to be in a better shape and a lot more composed than when they last talked that morning.

"Come inside, if you will," Kuro says, his voice polite.

After a long moment, Genichiro walks inside the room as if he is being forced to, but the truth is that there is nothing else than his own volition what is guiding his steps. Kuro follows him and closes the door behind himself once more, only to find him just... standing there, in the middle of the room, looking between him and Wolf with a profound disgust on his face.

So he wishes to appear as if he needs some convincing, it seems.

"Lord Genichiro. Make yourself comfortable, please," Kuro tells him, his tone still soft, but his words firm, almost sharp.

Still pretending that he is somehow being coerced into some kind of situation that he finds particularly distasteful, Genichiro does as told, sitting purposefully at a certain distance from Wolf, but directly in front of him, and then the room returns to an uncomfortable silence.

Kuro sighs softly. Acting as if this is not quite an awkward, tense situation seems to be the best course of action, frankly, and so he kneels on the floor once more, just beside Wolf, whose eyes are upon their _guest_ and who is clearly waiting for the most insignificant excuse to reach for his blade. Kuro would like to evade that scenario if possible, of course, although he has noticed that, to his surprise, Genichiro seems to have come unarmed. Still, it falls upon himself to defuse the circumstance as best as he can, and he feels confident enough to be able to do so, if these two not being at each other's throat yet is any indication of their good will.

Comforting Wolf is, of course, his priority. Kuro reaches for his face with a small hand, and cups his jaw gently to guide his gaze towards himself. He looks up at him for a moment, without speaking, but trying to convey into his soft smile that he can take charge of the situation at hand. However, and to ease his mind perhaps a bit more, Kuro stretches his neck to tenderly kiss his cheek repeatedly. It works to an extent, apparently, because Wolf leans forward into his warmth and into his kisses, in a gesture that Kuro understands as obediently respectful of his wishes.

"Do you invite me to your bedroom and then decide to ignore me, Divine Heir?"

The question was probably trying to be mocking, Kuro suspects, but it reaches his ears in a much more covetous tone.

"Perhaps," he says, but he distances himself from Wolf to look at Genichiro. "Will you behave?"

The question floats in the still tense air between them for an instant, until Genichiro narrows his eyes, the anger dark on his eyes.

"...This is what it's all about, isn't it? Testing how much I can still bend to your whims, like your pet here?" Genichiro asks, his voice betraying a mounting aggravation.

The answer to that question, and excluding his tiresome insult to Wolf, may very well be "perhaps", but that's something that won't make it out of Kuro's lips. He knows his tricks already. He won't fall for them now.

"That's quite the ludicrous accusation," he says, instead. "You just said it. You are in my bedroom. You play by my rules now, or you can leave anytime you want."

As expected, the menace on Genichiro's eyes is quite sharp, but he still doesn't move a muscle from where he is sitting. He came by himself. He won't go anywhere now.

Kuro softens his expression, and sits up to reach for the belt of his robes with his hands. With slow fingers, he undoes the knot that keeps it together, and lets it fall to the floor. Although he tries to not reflect it on his poise, there still is certain embarrassment in the act of undressing before the two of them, who now seem to be focusing their attention solely on him. However, the surge of boldness and arousal that he feels in the pit of his stomach by the very same situation is more than enough to compensate for it. He lets the robes fall from his slender shoulders, the fabric gathering at his elbows, and moves to sit just in front of Wolf, mere centimeters away, giving him his back.

And Wolf, who has marvelously understood the intention on his gaze from before as an instruction to only pay attention to him for now, closes both of his hands over his uncovered shoulders, thumbs reaching almost the center of his back, and caresses his skin softly, his fingers sliding up into his thin neck, and down into his arms.

When he looks up, Kuro finds Genichiro's eyes on him, his expression a mixture of veiled interest and poignant indignation.

"What were you looking for by coming here, Lord Genichiro?" He asks, his voice a bit more breathy than he would have wished.

Genichiro, however, does not answer to his question, and only looks at him from head to toe. Ah. He seems to just have caught up with Kuro being perhaps slightly more provoking than he should.

"Please, do not doubt my intentions by inviting you to my room," Kuro says, tone and eyes soft. "I only ask of you to not be so... restless."

He doesn't receive any more answer than an annoyed low grunt on Genichiro's part, but it will have to do for now.

"Ah- Wolf?" It is a shame that he has to interrupt Wolf's hands over him like this, just when they were nicely closing over his waist and his hips, but he looks back at him and doesn't need to say anything else.

Wolf distances himself for an instant, reaching with his prosthetic hand for a ceramic vial that rests next to the mattress, and comes back to him before Kuro can start to miss his warmth against his back. He has just asked Genichiro to be more tolerant, but he himself is quite excited for more. Taking Wolf's artificial fingers with his own, he guides them towards the inside of his thighs once more, the hard, cold texture pressed against the softest parts of him feeling particularly delightful. Wolf is gentle, however, as he pushes his legs apart, as his other hand caresses the jutting bones of his hip, the base of his aroused, small cock, the extremely tender junction between his leg and his pelvis. Kuro sighs audibly, and his eyelids flutter close as he completely shuts down his surroundings when Wolf's warm, oiled fingers press carefully against his entrance, tight and heated and eager.

Oh, Wolf's hands... They are so dexterous, they know so well how to touch him, where to touch him. He penetrates him with a gentle fingertip and delicious slowness, not because Kuro is unable to handle it in a rougher way, but because he is so committed to Kuro's pleasure before anything else. Because he knows how lovely Kuro's gasps turn when he fingers him deep but unhurried.

Letting out a broken sigh, Kuro leans backwards against Wolf's warmth, letting him work at his pace- which is absolutely perfect, which makes his toes curl and the thrum of arousal beat hard and heavy in the center of his body. When he looks up, however, his face fills with heat; not necessarily from shyness, but he wasn't expecting for Genichiro's gaze to be so... intense. Sitting in a privileged position to have a flawless view of what is happening just in front of him, his stance hasn't changed significantly- He's still kneeling in a stiff position, his arms crossed, his brow furrowed, his expression quite bothered. And yet, he is not trying to be subtle at all about they way he is looking at the place where Wolf's fingers disappear inside of him.

But Kuro, he... He finds himself liking their undivided attention more than he would have thought. And, although his head is starting to get hazy under Wolf's attentions and Genichiro's gaze, he has enough awareness still to reach back with a hand and curl his warm fingers on Wolf's neck, his gesture half a caress, half an urgent grip- He just feels so overwhelmingly compelled to reward Wolf somehow, for such nice efforts- And to keep his eyes fixed on Genichiro in front of him, whose eyes wander back and forth from between his legs to his face. Kuro notices how his tense expression shifts ever so slightly from time to time, seemingly wanting to make some kind of retort or protest, but holding back at the last moment.

Until, as it was bound to happen sooner or later, Genichiro ends up losing his patience and, without saying a word and with no warning, closes the distance between them and takes one of Kuro's trembling, small feet on his big, dark hand, his fingers surrounding the entirety of his ankle with ease.

Kuro gasps weakly and licks his lips, looking up at him with the most inquisitive gaze he can muster, but Wolf, who is of course of a clearer mind than he is right now, speaks first.

"Back away", he warns, the edge on his words at odds with the infinite care of his motions.

"What are you doing, shinobi? I'm growing impatient," Genichiro growls at him, but his eyes are still on Kuro's face, his hand slow and quite gentle as he handles the pale foot between his fingers.

"You can leave whenever you wish," Kuro says, his voice breathless but defiant, the firmness on his eyes inevitably softened by his flushed cheeks.

He doesn't push him away, though, nor offers any resistance to Genichiro's hand on him- In fact, he just dips his fingers on Wolf's hair in a comforting gesture, letting him know that he is fine with this, that he can lower his guard just a bit. As expected, it doesn't seem to actually work- Kuro can still feel the tension on Wolf's body, his stance alert, his muscles ready. His hands on him, however, are as soft as they had always been, the grip on his waist tender, his fingers inside of him careful and lovely.

Probably in what is a mere coincidence, Wolf carefully adds another finger almost at the same time as Genichiro's hand slides deliberately up his leg, his hand enveloping his calf, his knee- The soft moan escapes from the back of his throat even if he tries to contain it, his back arching on its own accord, his cock dripping, his skin aflame. He leans his head back against Wolf's chest, but Genichiro cups his face with his other hand and guides it up to make eye contact with him again.

"Did you think this through, Divine Heir?" He asks, his voice low. "How do you even plan to do this? Look at you. You are a wispy thing, thin like a stick."

Kuro knows he is just trying to be insidious, to pretend that he has some kind of control over this situation, but he- He just doesn't care, not right on this moment, not while the arousal boils inside of him like this. Genichiro lowers his hand to his throat, his fingers able to surround his neck entirely, his thumb pressing softly against his frantic pulse. If Kuro were an ordinary person, it wouldn't take more than a snap of such a hand to break it in two. Even without turning his head back, he knows that Wolf is most surely looking at him with a sharp warning on his eyes, but Kuro's body only fills with heat at the empty threat of Genichiro's hold.

"You can't even endure this much. Can you?" Genichiro asks again.

And Kuro would like to retort with a witty response, but he is too far lost into his own pleasure, enough to not bother with it for the time being. Genichiro takes his cock into his hand, the small member completely enveloped by his hold, his towering frame looming over him- Kuro's hips twitch heedlessly against him, the heat overwhelming, suffocating. Wolf's hold is so tight, and his fingers are filling him and caressing him from inside in such wonderful ways, that he doesn't put an ounce of resistance to the pleasure that releases in waves from the depths of his body, the jolt of his climax shaking his entire body, his mind going blissfully blank for a moment.

The consciousness of his own physical self comes back to him as in a haze, as Wolf softly retires his fingers and Genichiro completely retrieves his hands. His skin is still warm and sensitive, though, and he immediately wishes all of their attentions back on him. However, he opens his eyes heavily (when had he closed them?), and lifts his head up at Genichiro once more- He is looking at his own hand, wet and slick with Kuro's seed.

"...That answers my question," Genichiro says, and there is a moment of hesitation on his eyes before he finally lowers his hand and wipes it off on the fabric of his robes.

Kuro tries to regain control over his erratic breathing, his insides still tingling pleasantly, as he lets Wolf tuck his hair tenderly behind his ear and peel his garments slowly from his heated, slightly sticky skin.

"Why are you... so set up on stirring up a fight, Lord Genichiro? Even in this moment?" He asks, his voice soft, still a bit breathless. "I had hoped that you would be on your best behavior."

He doesn't receive an answer, only an annoyed glance.

Thus, sitting up on still lethargic legs, Kuro aids Wolf in parting the lower half of his robes too, and is quite pleased to find that he has not been unaffected by their exchange, that his alertness about the whole situation has not dwindled his appetite for Kuro's body. He takes Wolf's hardness on his small hand and strokes it a few times, reveling on his warmth and heaviness, and then takes the ceramic vial to coat it generously with oil. Attentive as usual, Wolf wipes his hands with his clothes when he is done, and helps him to adopt a comfortable position to proceed, kneeling behind him, strong legs ready to do most of the job. Kuro still sees on his frown, perhaps more noticeable than it habitually is, that, although he is abiding by Kuro's implicit order of following his lead, he is still reserved about engaging in this with Genichiro's presence in the room. But he remains silent and compliant as he takes Kuro's waist with a firm hold and helps him lower his hips into his cock.

Although giving his back to Wolf means to miss out on the tiny, but still cute changes on his expression as he slowly but steadily slides his cock inside of him, Kuro finds this angle to be incredibly delightful, and it lets him to still face Genichiro, who is looking at him with angered satisfaction.

"So this _is_ what you summoned me here for. To watch as your pet entertains you," he says, the fixation of his gaze on him still giving away that what is in front of him is not necessarily unsatisfactory to his eyes.

The moan that leaves Kuro's lips is quite heartfelt as his hips are finally pressed together with Wolf's, the entirety of him inside of his body, the tightness and fullness making the arousal coil strongly on his lower belly once more. Wolf's hands are more than capable of keeping him upright, even if his knees fail him on his pleasure, but Kuro extends his hand towards Genichiro, who looks at him for an instant, gauging his intention in silence, without moving a single muscle.

The scale tips in Kuro's favour, though, and he smiles softly at him as Genichiro growls in annoyance and accepts his gesture, approaching them once more, sitting just in front of him, letting Kuro support himself on his arms as Wolf thrusts into him from behind.

Kuro exhales a shaky breath, his insides scalding hot, and slants himself forward to lean a bit more against Genichiro, lowering his hand to fondle his cock through the light fabric of his robes, unsurprisingly quite eager already. He doesn't need any actual confirmation to know that Genichiro's affronted attitude is only in place to hide his eagerness, but the hard, heated member behind the fabric still pleases Kuro quite a bit.

"It seems you are quite entertained too," Kuro says breathlessly, his words almost a sigh.

As soon as he says so, though, Wolf shifts the angle of his motions, and Kuro gasps. That was... unexpected, but not unpleasantly so. If Wolf is trying to keep his attention on him even when he is intimately facing Genichiro now, then he is doing an excellent job out of it- His thrusts are tilted just in the right way, his rhythm just in the perfect cadence, and Kuro's head gets so dizzy with pleasure in such a brief amount of time.

Even then, he is perfectly aware of how Genichiro curls his big hand around his jaw, digging his fingers into his damp hair, keeping his face upwards to have a perfect close view of his heated, probably quite messy face as he gets thoroughly pleasured by Wolf's cock. Kuro can barely keep his eyes open, but he still does his best to maintain Genichiro's gaze- His firm grip wouldn't let him look anywhere else, after all.

Genichiro rests his forehead against his, their breaths mingling, Kuro's sweet moans warm on his lips.

But Kuro exhales "Wolf-" against Genichiro's mouth, and the perfect loveliness of being held like this is broken in an instant- Most probably aggravated by the reminder that it is Wolf who is actually making Kuro sob in delight, Genichiro cups Kuro's head on his hand and holds it firmly, tugging slightly to force it backwards.

Kuro groans. Not in pain, as his grip is not actually forceful, but in surprise, as Genichiro dives into his throat, mouthing his neck heatedly, not quite kissing the pale, sensitive skin, but not fully biting it either. And it is... It is incredibly pleasurable, how Genichiro's nips at his neck and Wolf's thrusts from behind feel almost synchronized to the rhythm of the boisterous beating of his heart, and the blossoming pleasure on the core of his being. Until-

"Hn!" Kuro half-gasps, half-groans, as he feels Genichiro's teeth dig sharply into his flesh for a second.

Kuro pushes him away, looking at him with wariness on his eyes. It didn't hurt- In fact, it felt quite _nice_. But it took him by surprise, and- Well, he cannot let Genichiro think he can just do something like that unprompted, can he?

"I thought you may be able to handle a degree of roughness, Divine Heir," Genichiro says, clearly not about to apologize.

"If you do that once more, I will see you out," is Wolf who answers him, his voice grave and low. He slows the pace of his thrusts to a halt, his hands gripping Kuro's waist in a way that makes the heat on Kuro's lower belly beat wildly.

"Is that a threat, shinobi?"

Right now is _not_ the best moment for this, certainly, and Kuro pushes Genichiro away a bit more to look at him with a small frown on his heated face.

"Is there a way to make you keep silence?" Kuro asks with certain annoyance.

However, Genichiro looks at him with a puzzled scowl as Kuro releases his grip on his arms and, instead, falls forward to his hands on the floor to level his head with Genichiro's hips. It is probably not the response he was anticipating, but Kuro won't let him spoil the mood, not now. So he fondles Genichiro's cock through his robes once more, and looks up at him with an arched eyebrow. Picking up the hint quite quickly, Genichiro opens his garments, his movements slow in an attempt to conceal the sudden stiffness of his hands. He releases his own hardness at a minimal distance from Kuro's face, and his hazy brown eyes fall upon it with an almost inexpressive face.

Kuro is just pretending to be unimpressed, of course. Because Genichiro's cock is... Well, as big as he had thought, which is... Quite so. It has a strong musky scent, laced with the wetness of his arousal, but it also smells quite clean- Against what he is trying to feign, Genichiro has actually put a lot more thought and care to this than he will admit, didn't he?

Wolf's hands shift on his waist, his grip firmer, keeping Kuro's hips against his in a tight hold, and Kuro pushes back the lower half of his body against him in response. He feels the heat crashing over him again, the grasp so lovingly assertive, even if Kuro knows that Wolf would feel extremely repentant if he were to bring it up out loud. Still, he has already committed to the task at hand, so he takes Genichiro's cock with his small fingers in soft grip and, leaning forward, licks a slow trail on its underside, from the base to the very tip.

He almost hears Genichiro's growl bubble up on his throat, but he does a good job forcing it down.

Kuro can say with certain regret, though, that he is not well versed in this. He wishes he could be, but his mouth is just as small as he is and, if Wolf's cock is already big enough for it, there is not even a possibility that he can actually do more than some licking and heated mouthing to Genichiro's. But he does have a curious fondness for it, for the tense skin and the salty taste, for the hardness and the hotness and the slickness. So Kuro puts his best effort into his attentions, licking its base, its shaft, its furiously flushed head.

"Your technique... It's severely lacking," Genichiro mutters.

But his hand is terribly, uncharacteristically fidgety as his fingers cup the back of Kuro's head once more, and the cock against Kuro's tongue is throbbing quite fiercely, especially when he wetly kisses the bottom side of its tip.

"I can admit so," Kuro breathes, making an effort to remain as clear-headed as he can, but his thoughts are already melting together in the heat of Genichiro's cock on his lips and Wolf's cock inside of him. "I can stop now, if you wish."

Genichiro, however, does not retort anymore, and in turn takes his own hardness on his hand to push it, with unexpected gentleness, against Kuro's mouth. However, and even if he does envelop the hot head with his lips and tongue as best as he can, Kuro takes Genichiro's hand on his own and pushes it away, intertwining their fingers, looking up at him in the same way he looked at Wolf- And, to his genuine wonder, Genichiro not only seems to understand his intention, but he even seems to be willing to comply with his petition. _Do not touch yourself._

As he seems to be comfortably in charge of the situation again, Wolf's hips gain a bit more of rhythm, after a while of keeping his movements slow, almost leisurely in pace, while Kuro was making the point he wanted to. But the now progressive increment on the depth and cadence of his thrusts have an immediate effect on Kuro, who sighs and moans on Genichiro's skin, his licks and nips and efforts more and more sloppy with each passing moment.

Until, inevitably, he ends up desisting entirely- The heat is too much, the pleasure is too much, Wolf's cock and hands are too much, and so he rests his head against the warmth of Genichiro's lower belly, his cock momentarily forgotten in favour of his own pleasure, of his mind being only capable of concentrating on the relentless, delightful friction on his insides. He has enough will to caress the member softly and vaguely with his fingertips, but anything more than that is starting to feel quite beyond his capacities right now.

"Wolf- Wolf, more, please-" he babbles against Genichiro's skin, his other hand clutching tightly the fabric of his robes.

"Yes," Wolf replies immediately, his words low and raspy, his thrusts picking up, his strong body more than capable to keep up with the perfect rhythm, the perfect angle.

"...Your _Wolf_ is more like a tame puppy when he is under you, isn't he?" Genichiro asks from somewhere above Kuro, probably trying to infuriate him or annoy him, but his tone betrays his own poorly concealed animosity.

Kuro, however and once more, is past the point of caring about Genichiro's pettiness.

"Wolf is... _Too good_ to me," he moans, his voice broken, higher in pitch than usual.

He really does have a great amount of renewed admiration for Wolf right now- He is most surely still especially alert about the whole situation, and probably more than aggravated by Genichiro's continuous insolence, yet his hips move against him in such a smooth motion, such a flawless angle.

"Too good-" Kuro is just running his mouth at this point. "Such a good Wolf-"

Oh, how he fancies to praise Wolf like this when he is being so devouted, when he works so hard to please him in his every want and every whim. It does feel quite good to let the flattery fall from his lips when he is at the edge of being completely disarmed by pleasure, but what it makes it really worthy is Wolf's reactions to it, even if he still seems slightly bewildered about it most times, perhaps thinking that getting into such a fervent state only by words is somehow a disrespect to his master.

Kuro looks over his shoulder towards Wolf- As soon as their eyes meet, Wolf surrounds his waist with his prosthetic arm and carefully, but with certain urgency, pulls him towards himself, for Kuro to kneel straight up again, tight against his body and as far as possible from Genichiro. He can barely stop Genichiro's unspoken protest with a vague gesture of his hand before Wolf's thrusts pick up a merciless pace, their hips slapping together loudly, the raw sound only drowned by Kuro's constant, broken moans.

He only needs the briefest of touches of Wolf's hand over his cock to come once again, his hips stuttering frantically, his legs trembling under him, his sobs pitiful and lovely as he throws his head back against Wolf's chest.

It takes a moment until the frenzied beating of his own heart stops drumming on his ears, until his hips cease their small twitching movements in the aftermath of such intense pleasure. And yet, the first thing that comes into his mind as soon as he can conjure a half-coherent thought is Wolf, still hard inside of him, the muscles on his legs tense against his own thighs as he is most surely trying to remain still, to not bother Kuro with his pressing need to continue thrusting into him-

"Wolf- Wolf, that was lovely-" he murmurs in slurred words, looking back at him, reaching with his hand to pet tenderly his neck and his face, tilting his head upwards to whisper into his lips, "be good and come for me, my sweet Wolf-"

"My lord-" is Wolf's jagged response.

He mutters a plethora of loving praises to him, not all of them as articulate as they could be, but Wolf's hips slammed into him the second that gentle order came out of Kuro's mouth. Regardless, he continues to do so until, after a mere few moments, Wolf comes undone under his attentions too, his thrusts hard and deep and quite erratic, his groan deep and low, his face buried into Kuro's hair, just above his ear.

Absorbed on Wolf's heat, who holds him against his body as if ever separating from him would be unthinkable, Kuro only remembers Genichiro's presence on the room when he finally talks.

"...Are you done, Divine Heir?"

Kuro looks in his direction, all of him even more tender and sensitive than before, and yet capable of feeling another spark of heat at his sight. Genichiro hasn't moved from the relatively close position he is sitting in, his cock still impressive and still hard, his strong frame still looming over his own feeble form, his eyebrows still downturned in an irritated frown- But, curiously, it is even more evident for Kuro now what is behind that pretended annoyance.

"Not yet," he answers.

Wolf untangles from him and pulls himself out of his body with careful motions, but keeps the hold he has around his waist- Thankfully, because Kuro fears he may just collapse to the floor if he doesn't.

"I have to admit, it's certainly impressive how well trained your dog is," Genichiro says as if it were a compliment, but his tone is anything but flattering.

"I wish you were too. You may do well with a muzzle," Kuro replies.

He fully expects for Genichiro to retort, to be irritated by such a response. But, after a moment, he says, "...I truly wasn't expecting for you to be this feisty, Divine Heir." Kuro doesn't know if he is pleased or angry about it, though.

"And I wasn't expecting for you to actually be... as civil as you could. It still needs more work, of course. But..."

Kuro leaves his words hanging for an instant. Then, he turns around, giving Genichiro his back now, resting into Wolf's arms, clinging to his shoulders to be able to support himself on his knees as best as possible.

"It would be inconsiderate of me to not reward your patience, Lord Genichiro," he says, looking back over his shoulder at him, his arched back and exposed bottom much more clear on their invitation than his words. He wishes to pretend that he is doing Genichiro a favour, of course, but the truth is that his own insides twist with heated anticipation.

For the briefest of moments, Kuro wonders if Genichiro is going to turn him down. For someone who is so vocal about the apparent vexation that Kuro's Wolf awakens on him, it wouldn't be unexpected if he rejected the idea of being forced to wait until a mere servant had his fill of him to be able to take his own share afterwards. But, looking at him from messy head to still unsteady feet, Genichiro approaches a bit more and takes his small hips into his big, coarse hands- As he parts his bottom cheeks with his thumbs, Kuro has to hold a gasp at the back of his throat, the distinct feeling of Wolf's seed trickling down from inside him and running through his thighs making his toes curl involuntarily.

"...Disgusting," Genichiro says.

And yet, he leans forward and, pressing his tongue against the very soft, very warm skin of his leg, licks the path of wetness upwards to the very source- He doesn't seem to be in the mood for teasing games, though, and so he goes directly for Kuro's entrance, licking and mouthing and sucking the still loose, still full, still very sensitive ring of muscles as if he were a starved man.

To be quite honest, it wasn't what Kuro was expecting, but he is not about to protest about it. In fact, there is very little to protest- Although his body feels wobbly and raw, he still wants, still wants and wants- He bites his own lips to not let the moans forming in the back of his throat to actually escape from it, and presses his face to Wolf's shoulder, his cheeks burning, his cock burning, his insides burning. As he feels the particular, delightful sensation of his hot tongue against his most sensitive place, there is nothing he wants more in this very moment than Genichiro's too big cock in him as fast as it could be possible, but he expected to be a bit more... _composed_ about it.

Wolf's warmth and his strong hands on him are reassuring, though- He is not only keeping most of Kuro's weight and balance by himself, he is also lowering his head towards him to kiss his shoulder and the side of his neck. He may be internally outraged by the fact that Genichiro has even been permitted to put his hands on Kuro in the first place, but his tender gestures are so loving and attentive that, in his heated dizziness, Kuro wishes he could take him again too.

However, Genichiro loses what rests of his patience sooner than later, and sits up again, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and pressing the stiff head of his cock against Kuro's entrance. Kuro has to admit, and even if it doesn't compare to the self-discipline that Wolf has over his own body, that Genichiro also has an enviable self-control. He could have actually go against Kuro's _order_ and finish himself off at any moment, but he didn't. And that... That really pleases him. A lot.

"...You are too small," Genichiro grunts, cupping his waist with one hand, rubbing his cock against him with the other.

"I can handle it," Kuro says, with no basis at all to justify such claim. He just wants for Genichiro to stop talking and put his cock _in_.

"Can you?" Genichiro asks again, perhaps gaining some kind of satisfaction in denying him, even if he is clearly in a sore state too-

"W-will you stop your prattle at some point? This would be much more enjoyable- hn- if you just stay silent."

As soon as Kuro says such words, a sense of clarity overcomes him for a moment. If he just closed his mouth and put himself to work... Well, he doesn't have a muzzle, but-

Reaching for Wolf's robes, resting on the floor at their side, Kuro fumbles with the fabric for a moment and takes its belt on his hands. It is a common piece of fabric, a bit more rustic and of humble origins than what he was accustomed to wear before arriving at the temple. He looks up at Wolf, and offers him the belt.

"Yes, my lord," Wolf says.

Genichiro has stopped his motions, maybe intrigued by the cryptic exchange, and Kuro makes his best effort to keep himself upright as Wolf retrieves his hands from holding him and stands up.

"...What do you think-" Genichiro starts to ask, but Kuro leans back towards him and takes both of his hands on his own, interlacing their fingers with each other in a gentle restriction.

Wolf, however, walks to stand at Genichiro's back and, without an ounce of care, wraps the belt around his face, pressing it above his mouth, tying it quickly and most probably quite a bit tighter than it needs to be. Genichiro tries to resist, of course, jerking his head away, but Kuro tugs from his hands, still softly, still gently, and- And although Genichiro's face is twisted in a livid expression, he doesn't make an actual effort to break free from Kuro's hold, which, of course, he would be able to dismiss in an instant if he wished to. If he has to guess, Kuro thinks that, perhaps, he is more aggravated by the fact that Wolf was the one tying him up than by the restrain itself.

However it may be, Kuro smiles up at him, and finally releases one of his hands to caress his face, in a similar way in which he encouraged Wolf before.

"That's very good," he says, his praise sweet and his smile sincere.

Genichiro rejects his touch, of course, getting away from his hand with angry eyes, but doesn't get the restrain off from his face, doesn't even adjust it- He just takes Kuro by the waist in a firm grip, and, lining his cock with his hips, penetrates him in a slow, single, deep movement.

Kuro lets out a broken sob, in between wanting to just let his voice work as much as possible and still thinking about concealing how much his body craves this. He craves this kind of almost impossible stretch, the way in which Genichiro's hands circle his entire waist, how hard his pace is from the very beginning, perhaps due to the pent up arousal that he has been enduring up until now. But it's not all he craves. It's not all he wants.

"Wolf-" he calls weakly, and Wolf is immediately there for him, holding him like he was before, keeping him on his arms, craddling his neck and his head as Genichiro thrusts into him with no restrain. He sobs against Wolf's lips, kissing him desperately, clinging to his shoulders, to his face.

He feels as if his entire body, his mind included, is being rocked from his axis as Genichiro's hips collide into his own, his knees digging into the floor, but his entire person being held by their hands- He doesn't know if he can actually breathe, the heat burning every part of his skin- There is just the boiling pleasure, both on his insides and on his head, and Kuro wishes he could remain wrapped in this particular kind of bliss for as long as possible, surrounded like this- being spoiled like this by the two of them.

Rapidly losing all coherence, Kuro presses his face once more against Wolf's chest, moaning into his warm skin, his thoughts only fixating on the way Wolf holds him firmly and tenderly, and on the overwhelming strength behind Genichiro's grip on his waist and his thrusts. He needs to come- He wishes he could go on forever, but his body is going to crumble under the urgency of his release if he doesn't.

But he just cannot unclench his fingers from Wolf's arms-

"Hn- Gen- chiro-" Kuro's voice comes out bearing more similarity to a sob than actual words.

After that, it all ends quite fast. Genichiro's hips stutter against his, his growl low and breathy, and his pace becomes erratic- His hand seems hurried as he searches blindly for Kuro's cock and, when he finds it, he envelops it on his grip as he did before to stroke him vigorously. Kuro doesn't need more than that, and, although he doesn't know if there is still something inside of himself to offer, he still feels his climax being pulled out of him almost viscerally, the pleasure deep and raw and mind-numbing. Mere seconds after, Genichiro presses his cock as deep as it can possibly go inside of him, and comes in between breathless groans.

It certainly is quite difficult to come back from such a blank state of pleasure, his body ready to give up, still held by Genichiro's hands, and his mind delightfully filled with the warmth of Wolf's scarred skin pressed against his face. Giving into the darkness of unconsciousness is, in fact, a very tempting option. Nevertheless, Kuro opens his eyes slowly and laboriously when Genichiro finally lets him go, taking some distance from them, and Wolf welcomes him entirely into his arms, handling him gently into his lap.

For a moment, there is silence. It should be, perhaps, as tense and awkward as the silence that emerged between them after Genichiro had entered the room for the first time, a while earlier, but, oddly, it isn't. It is not for Kuro, at least. He feels... Very pleased. More than pleased, in fact.

Resting his head against Wolf's shoulder, he makes the effort to look up at Genichiro. He is disheveled and still slightly out of breath, his frown a seemingly permanent feature of his face for now, and there is a hint of redness around his mouth, where the belt dug into his skin while he had it on- He has taken it off and throw it out somewhere, apparently. Genichiro looks as angry and insidious as he was before at first glance, but there is something that has been shaken on his stance, on the depths of his eyes- And Kuro wonders. Oh, he wonders.

Offering him a soft, tired smile, Kuro tells him, so very sweetly, "I will restrain you from the beginning next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this sounded way nicer and hornier on my head, haha~. I hope you were able to enjoy it anyway? Thanks for reading!


End file.
